The Right Choice
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: A one-shot about Santana and Puck's wedding day. Santana gets a case of cold feet.  Pucktana  Rated T for language.


**A/N:** Another story dedicated to Kate3 Here is your late birthday present part dos, honey! :) I hope you like it! All errors are my own. This is NOT beta-ed. R&R!

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez chewed on her lip as she stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror in front of her. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in soft waves, her make-up was applied flawlessly, her eyes carrying out the smoky look like no one but her could do and finally, a tiara placed on top of her head by her mother as the woman smoothed her daughter's hair and grinned. Mrs. Lopez's eyes were filled with unshed tears as they had been for the past six months. Santana refocused her attention to what she was wearing and she felt her heart jump to her throat.<p>

Her long white dress hugged her curves perfectly and its train fell only two feet behind her. If it weren't for the fact that Brittany and Quinn were both in the room, applying the finishing touches to their own make-up, Santana would have sworn that she was reliving her quinceañero.

But this wasn't her quinceañero. She was no longer a fifteen year-old girl becoming a woman. She was a woman getting ready to become a wife. The very thought sent chills down her spine.

She was getting married. Getting married to Noah Puckerman.

She was getting married to Puck.

Holy _shit_.

Without realizing it, Santana's hand started shaking. Her mother beamed proudly at her. "Mija, you look so beautiful. I can't tell you how long I dreamed of this day... about how it was all going to turn out for you. I am so happy for you, my Sanny," Mrs. Lopez sniffled as she squeezes her daughter's shoulders in a hug before pulling back. She turned and reached into her purse and pulling out a packet of tissues.

"Girls, help Sanny finish getting ready. I need to go get my seat," Mrs. Lopez blew her nose before rushing out of the room, leaving the former Cheerios alone together.

"S, you look nervous," Brittany whispered as she stood up from her spot on the small couch with Quinn. She moved closer to her best friend. Santana could not stop her hands from shaking as she turned around to face Brittany.

"Yeah, B... I'm... I'm a little nervous."

"You're going to be fine! I talked to Lord Tubbington, Jr. last night and he even thinks so! You and Puck really love each other," Brittany grinned as she played with the loose ringlets that framed Santana's face. The brunette swallowed as she looked into her friend's blue eyes. Brittany was so calm and carefree. Santana wished she could feel the same way but all she felt was her nausea.

Quinn moved closer to her friends and frowned, noticing that something was seriously bothering Santana. "San, what is it? Tell us what's wrong," the blonde placed a hand on the bride-to-be's shoulder.

Santana removed her shoulder for Quinn's grasp and shook her head. She lifted the skirt of her dress and started pacing around the room. "What's wrong is that… I can't do this! I can't get married! I'm twenty-three years old! I'm barely out of college and I'm getting married? What the hell is wrong with me? That is not Santana Lopez!"

Her blonde best friends watched as Santana paced back and forth, her hand flailing around madly as she began hyperventilating. "San, you love Puck. You've been dating since senior year and he hasn't screwed it up. You haven't screwed it up. You can do this! I know you're nervous but…"

"No, Quinn! You don't get it! I can't do this! I was not made for commitment! I was made for romps in the hay with random guys and girls and sneaking out in the middle of the night! I don't know if I can live the happy wife life! That's YOUR life not mine!" Santana protested as her eyes filled with tears.

She was pretty much having a panic attack and she didn't know if she could stop it. Maybe… maybe she was feeling this way because she really wasn't supposed to marry Puck. Maybe all she had with Puck was just a high school romance that was comfortable. She had been in an on and off relationship with Puck since they were in middle school. She was comfortable with Puck. Santana knew that she trusted Puck with her life… but was she really going to marry him? The young woman felt as if when Puck had proposed to her she hadn't really thought things through. She was caught in the heat of the moment and had said yes because it was Puck. She loved Puck. Yet how could she marry him?

Brittany slipped away quietly while Quinn continued trying to talk some sense into Santana. The blonde girl didn't know what had caused Santana to get so nervous about her wedding but Brittany knew that if there was to _be_ any wedding, she needed to get Puck. On the other end of the hallway was Puck's dressing room and she knocked on the door a few times waiting for a reply.

Finn opened the door and looked down at Brittany. The smile that was broad across his face slowly fell as he noticed the worried look in the shorter blonde's eyes. "Hey Britt, what's up?"

"Puck needs to come out and see Santana right now."

Brittany heard the sound of footsteps approaching and the door swung open even further to reveal Puck completely dressed and ready in his tux. His eyebrows wrinkled together in worry and Brittany couldn't help but noticed that the wrinkles on his forehead sort of formed the shape of a duck. She shook those thoughts away quickly and turned to Puck.

"Santana is having a panic attack. If you don't talk to her and calm her down now, you might not be getting married today," Brittany frowned.

Puck pushed back Finn and Brittany and raced down the hallway. As he got closer to the door, he could hear the raised voices of both Quinn and Santana. He threw the door open and saw the two girls face to face, glaring at each other. The scene was so much like something out of their high school days that Puck had to pause. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

Quinn shook her head and stomped across the room, grabbing her bouquet of flowers. "Santana, you are lucky that this is your wedding day and that I love you. Otherwise, I would slap you back to high school. Puck, talk to your fiancée. I'll tell the band to get ready," Quinn patted his shoulder as she passed and whispered. "Good luck."

Puck stepped into the room and closed the door behind him as Santana wrapped her arms around herself. She was looking around everywhere; avoiding eye contact with him. Puck just crossed his arms and leaned back against the door.

"You know, you have Brittany thinking there isn't going to be a wedding today, San."

Santana bit her lip and finally looked up at him. "What if she's right?"

Puck ignored the stab he felt in his heart. "What do you mean what if she's right? Santana, do you love me or not?"

"Of course I do," she whispered.

"Then yeah, we're getting married. You love me, I love you. I proposed and you said yes. We've spent six freaking months planning this wedding. _Our_ wedding. This is all we've been dreaming about for years… what the hell is making you doubt all of that now?" Puck asked. He pushed away from the door and crossed the floor to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them; his way of offering comfort.

"What if we're not ready, Puck? What if we're not one of those couples that _get_ married? What if we screw this up? You know us, Puck. You know how capable we are of fucking shit up. Sometimes we don't even try to…" Santana looked up into his hazel eyes. She felt so mixed up about all of this.

Puck looked down at her and caressed her cheek. "Baby, listen to me. We've been officially together since senior year. We've made it through going to different colleges, we've made it through living in different states, we've made it through living together. We haven't fucked anything up. When I wake up in the morning, Santana, I feel like the luckiest bastard alive because I have you curled up against my side. When I go to sleep, you're the last thing that's on my mind whether I'm with you or not.

There is no one else on this planet that I would rather be with. I can't promise that I'm not gonna hurt you because I'm not enough of a dumbass to say that. What I _can_ promise you is that I'm going to be there for you. Every single day of your life, I'm going to be by your side. I want nothing more than to just love you and protect. I am going to fight like hell for you. You could walk out on me today; San, and I'd just follow you. I'd harass you until you realize that you and me? We're inevitable. I love you so fucking much, San. You can't look me in the eyes and tell me that everything we've been through for the past five years has been nothing but bullshit."

Tears rolled silently down the brunette's cheeks as she stared up at Puck. Her mouth opened to answer him but the only thing that came out was a squeak. Puck chuckled quietly and wiped her tears.

"Now, tell me you love me, baby," he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

As Santana looked into his eyes, she replayed his words in her head over and over again. He was so right. Sure, they fought like crazy sometimes… she even remembered a few times that she had cried to Brittany about how she couldn't take it. Several times in college, Santana had just wanted to quit but had been unable to. Puck and her always found aw ay to work things out. Things with Puck were never easy and they were never going to be but one thing that was true was that their feelings for each other had always been simple. Their love for each other had always come so naturally, it was as if she was born to be his. She was born to understand him, to complete him. Puck was a pain in the ass but when he wanted something, he fought like hell to get it and to _keep_ it. He was looking her with that fierce determination in his eyes and she knew that every word he had spoken was true. She could call their wedding off and he would still be in their apartment. He would be talking to her, trying to convince her that they belonged together.

She laughed weakly as she smiled at him. "I love you, Puckerman."

Puck grinned and kissed her forehead softly. "That's what I like to hear. Now, c'mon. I'll get Brittany to come in and help you re-apply your make-up and I'll let your dad know he can come walk you down."

"I love you."

Her fiancé grinned at her. "I know."

"And I hope those weren't your vows because you're going to need something completely new to make me cry again," she smirked.

Puck laughed, winking at her before he exited the room and Brittany walked in. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and then went to work on her make-up. Ten minutes after that, there was a knock on her door.

Her father had came to the door and told her how beautiful she looked. The band began playing the wedding march as she reached the beginning of the aisle. She could see the faces of her and Puck's families, close and distant relatives alike, smiling at her and whispering as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Santana had even been able to pick out the faces of her closest friends, the Gleeks and Mr. Schue, on the front rows of both sides of the church. Even Ms. Holliday, Ms. Corcoran and Ms. Pillsbury were there… of course; Ms. Pillsbury was now the newest Mrs. Schuester but still…

Rachel, Tina, Mike, Matt, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine… they were all there. Quinn and Brittany were already in their positions by the priest and Finn and Sam were in their spots next to Puck as the groomsmen.

She saw it all and her heart pounded in her chest as she realized that this was happening. This was her wedding. Her eyes locked onto Puck's and the rest was a blur. As her father handed her over to her future husband, Santana did not stop looking into his gorgeous hazel eyes. Throughout the entire ceremony, she could only keep her gaze on him. She barely even realized when it was her time to speak. Santana could hardly remember what she had to say, thankfully, the priest was there and she didn't stumble through her words _too_ badly. At the end of the ceremony though, she got to kiss the stunning man she married as the priest shouted to the cheering guests…

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Noah Puckerman!"

It was as that moment, when she and Puck turned to face their family and friends, who were all cheering and clapping, that Santana knew this wasn't going to be the "end" of her life. It was the start a completely new life with the man she loved more than anything.

In that moment, she knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
